StarMan.EXE
StarMan.EXE, known as NovaMan.EXE in the English dubbed anime, is a NetNavi and member of the WWW. StarMan's operator is never mentioned in-game, so it is unknown if he even has one. StarMan always has a very calm personality, as he always seems on top of the situation despite being caught by MegaMan twice in Mega Man Network Transmission. Game History Mega Man Network Transmission StarMan is seen very early on in the Global Net distributing the false Zero Virus vaccine which is actually the virus itself. He is confronted by MegaMan, but promptly retreats, leaving MegaMan to face a Spikey2 virus. He is seen again later in the No Grav Area, where he is confronted by MegaMan once again in a boss battle. Although confident in his abilities, StarMan is deleted by MegaMan. MegaMan retrieves LnkCodeZ upon deleting StarMan. Hit Points: 700 Element: Neutral StarMan often disappears and reappears in different parts of the stage, and he may attack without provocation. The player can take advantage of the lesser gravity and jump over some of StarMan's attacks. When StarMan gets low on HP, he will summon many more meteors for his StarCrash ability, and this may cover the entire screen. Although this may seem impossible to avoid, if StarMan is in the middle of the screen when he starts using this, the player can slide and get behind StarMan sufficient enough to evade the entire attack. When StarMan is defeated, the player will receive either a StrArrow battle chip or a StarMan battle chip. Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation StarMan is an unlockable playable character in the game. Anime History StarMan appears in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess as a Darkloid. He joins ColdMan, BrightMan and SwordMan in a raid on DenTech City. They are challenged by SearchMan and ThunderMan. Even though the battle was four to one, the Darkloids lose and retreat. StarMan later appears in SciLab to destroy the new PET, but is deleted easily by a Cross Fused Lan Hikari and MegaMan. He is later revived by Dr. Regal to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted again by MegaMan using Guts Soul. Later in Rockman EXE Stream, StarMan appears as a Asteroid Navi that is given to a fortune teller. Manga History --- Abilities Although his typical strategy is to teleport whenever MegaMan is on the same aerial height as himself, he has a few separate attacks. He has some similar moves in Rockman EXE 4.5. *'StarCrash (120):' StarMan will spin quickly and vanish, and a star-shaped meteors will appear usually in groups of six to hail across the battlefield quickly. The only way to dodge is to reach the opposite side of the field that the meteors are hailing. When his HP is low, StarMan will quite a few more star-shaped meteors. In 4.5, StarMan will charge up energy, then send a star flying down at the opponent. It cracks the panel it hits and confuses enemies. *''' StarArrow (80):' StarMan loudly shouts "Star Arrow!" (in English with a thick Japanese accent), upon which golden arrows fly out from eight directions from his body. In ''4.5, StarMan charges up energy to fire an arrow similar to how Roll fires her Roll Arrow. In the anime, Star Man uses a black hole of sorts to summon all of his attacks, but it is shown that he can also fire a Star Arrow "Roll" style as a basic defense. Chips *'StarMan:' StarMan appears, executing his Star Rain attack on the area directly in front of him. *'StarArrow:' MegaMan can fire a single star arrow forward. It starts slowly and gains speed quickly. Besides being used as a projectile, the arrow can also be ridden as a platform (similar to the item obtained by defeating StarMan's original counterpart), allowing MegaMan to skip portions of stages. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Darkloid Category:Male NetNavis Category:Asteroid Navi